


Nameless Pierrot

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: A collection of drabbles with different pairing and prompts. Will add more if I actually finish something.Ch. 1 - KuroNazuCh. 2 - LeoAraCh. 3 - LeoKasa





	1. KuroNazu - A doll's heart

Nito Nazuna hate silence.    

 

He dislike the noises made by his imbecile classmates, the annoying shouts that all over the academy, the melody of other units' cheap sounded songs. But even that is better than the silence forced upon him after he realize that his voice isn't as beautiful as his face. He hate himself a little after everyone keep telling him that he is prettier in silence, without his broken voice.

 

That's why when Kiryuu Kuro told him that his singing voice is beautiful, he fell head over heels for the big guy. Kuro is big and brash, he looks like a delinquent and probably _is_ a delinquent. But he's really nice, the only one acting like he care about Nazuna for more than his pretty face. Probably it's because Nazuna was craving for kindness, lost and vulnerable without anyone to rely on.

 

Kuro pulls the trigger behind his change.

 

Kuro gave him the courage to start singing, even if people will hate his singing voice. After being silent for too long, Nazuna became a coward, a puppet who hang tightly on his string, a pretty doll without any purpose. He had enough of being a doll in voiceless space.

 

And even if people will hate him for leaving, Nazuna sure he will always have Kuro with him.


	2. LeoAra - A King's Favorite

It's on a day like this that Leo enjoy being with his Knights the most.

The storm is raging outside, all five of them are trapped inside the studio after training. Rittsu, Sena, and Suo are playing some kind of card game, with the youngest keep shouting as the other two work together to defeat him. Leo ignore them completely, too busy to care.

The distraction isn't one of the inspiration that suddenly coming down. It's even more beautiful, something Leo will never be able to copy no matter how genius he is.

It's Naru's sleeping face.

The boy fall asleep soon after the lesson finished. At first he just lay his head on Leo's lap, but only few minutes passed before he start snoring slowly.

Leo can't explain why, but it take his breath away. Naru's long lashes, plump lips, everything about the younger boy is beautiful, and he just can't look away. How could someone be this beautiful?

Then Naru stir in his sleep, mumbling something about how Tsukasa-chan eat too many sweets and Ritsu-chan is sleeping again and Izumi-chan, please help me hold Ousama!

A worrywart even in his sleep, hm, Leo giggles quietly while stroking Naru's head so the boy won't wake up. He got a hum in exchange, like Naru's thanking him for it.

Yeah, moment like this is when Leo like his knight the most.


	3. LeoKasa - Our little King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Knights pick Tsukasa to be their next leader?

'Why did all of you agree to make a first year Knights' next leader? You got two great second years. Why did you skip them?'

When someone ask him about it, Leo just laugh it off. It's something trivial, asked by a random staff of a live when they're waiting for the program to start. It was only him and the staff, the others already on stand by while Leo need some alteration on his costume. It probably just an ice breaker, said just so they can have a conversation. In the end Leo said nothing, because the live will start soon.

When he lay alone on his bed later that night, the question pop up in his head, making him wonder too. He can think of several reasons, and all of them is logical, although he know most people won't agree with what his logic.

If Leo have to answer seriously, then it's because Tsukasa is the only one with a good leading sense. Even now when he's still a first year, he's so ready to take control of everyone else. Naru will be too soft to everyone, and Rittsu won't stay awake most of the time. Suo is strict yet kind, something Leo himself don't have much. So Suo is the only one reliable enough for it. There's also the fact that Suo defeat Leo on Judgement, so he won the position fairly.

He also got a secret reason, though. One that Sena doesn't know, something that he won't let even the wind know just in case it will betray him. A thought that flash so often in his head yet he kept inside his heart as it makes him feels so warm. Something that even Suo himself didn't realize.

Because Suou Tsukasa is shining.

The first time Tsukinaga Leo met Suou Tsukasa, he thought he was looking at a princess. Pretty yet haughty, so spoiled he became as delicate as a petal of flower. Not suited to be a knight, too soft, too fair. All older Knights members are beautiful, but Suo is different. He made Leo feels like saving him, like he have to protect the boy at all cost.

A King shouldn't favor a Knight.

It changed after the Judgement. Suo showed him his determination, his strong will and unwavering strength. All the trait he want to have, Suo got it in his vein. On the stage, Suo is the brightest star, even though he dimmed a little sometimes. To give the other boys their spotlight, probably. But once he stand on the center, no one will be able to move their gaze.

Off stage, he is the most adorable person Leo could find. Not the most pretty, that''s Sena's or sometime Naru's title. Suo is sharp where it counts but gullible when he let his guard down, so easy to toy around with. It's fun watching him getting frustated over everything Leo do or say, since the other already got used to most of his weirdness.

Suo is the only one who could gather all Knights members to practice. On his bad days, Sena would just give up if he can't find Leo or wake Rittsu up, but Suo will hunt him down, even if it means looking through the vast school ground.

Suo bind Knights together now, and Knights will take care of him in turn

Yeah, Leo is sure their decision to make Suo the next King is the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a KnightsP." I insist while writing all Knights members since 'm a sucker for Knights ships.


	4. LeoAra - Even the sparkle turn into song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning bus got it's own charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not shipping this ship, why did I write two fic of them...  
> Also, it's set in alternate universe!
> 
> Chapter title is from Knight Escort.

Leo always ride the 7 A.M. bus.

 

It's not so he won't arrive late, time is just another concept he don't really care about. He will arrive at school around noon anyway, after he look around for inspiration at the park, or anywhere after he got off the bus. No one at his music school will complain as long as he turn in masterpieces.

 

It's because his muse, the blonde haired boy, always ride the same bus.

 

Leo sometime see him on magazines covers, or at television programs that Ruka-tan watch. But the images and videos never do him justice, the real thing is so much more beautiful. Maybe he's too pretty that the cameras fail to catch it.

 

The boy's never alone. He got many friends and always ride the bus with one of them. Sometime it's a dark haired boy with mismatched eyes, who wear the same uniform and speak in Kansai accent. Other time it's a stylish older boy, who's almost as pretty as the blonde but speak all high and mighty. There are more, but those two are the one who most often accompany him.

 

At television, the boy talk like an adult, with an air of confidence, sounding all cool and proper. When he's with his friends, he sounds like a different person--all cheerful and feminine like a high school girl. The gap made him more interesting, if you ask Leo.

 

Today, for the first time after almost a year, the boy sat alone.

 

His uniform is as neat as always, but he looks a little different. If it's Leo's first time seeing him in person, he would think the cheerful persona never exist, that the boy is exactly as he is in front of camera. But today, the boy look a little sad and lonely.

 

He look as beautiful as always, though. The absent of a smile made him look like a grieving angel. The eyes looking out the window show no hint of tears, but it's heartwrenching enough to inspire Leo a ballad. It also made him want to write lyrics full of sorrow. But Leo did none of that. Instead he approached the boy, struggling against the bus's movement.

 

Leo tap Narukami Arashi's shoulder.

 

( _Why do you look so sad?Please smile, your smile's more beautiful.)_

 

"Hello, may I sit next to you?"


End file.
